Doctor, Doctor
by EmmettsTeddyBear
Summary: Bella needs her yearly check up, what happens at the appointment? Smut-a-licious. I even blushed when writing it! Bella/ ? Dr. Cullen
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own them. Just the plot! _

_Okay, if you notice, it's a Bella/? Story, it just says Dr. Cullen. I tried to make it so you could pick your favorite and put him in there. Personally, I pick Emmett because he is so yummy-luscious! Someone else might pick Edward. Jasper. Carlisle. Whatever, have a ball! A/N at the end._

_I sat on the cool examination table, waiting for my doctor to come in. My feet swung back and forth off the paper lined table, crinkling at each movement. The paper gown that barely draped over my front, making shivers run up my spine. __Did the room have to be so damn cold? _The empty room was pale blue, with white tile, bare except for some hospital equipment lining the wall. Someone knocked, causing my head to turn sharply to the closed door.

He walked in, his white lab coat loosely hanging on his broad shoulders. I stared into his warm, golden eyes, feeling a sense of ease. His chest was clearly defined through his white button down shirt, that hugged his skin under the white coat. His full lips pulled back from extremely white teeth, into a smile that raised the temperature of the room significantly. He had to the be the hotness man I had ever seen, and a doctor on top of that.

I blushed and turned my eyes toward the floor. I heard a light chuckle and the sliding of the chair legs as he sat down. There were some rustling of papers and he cleared his throat, gaining my attention. I looked up and met his scotch colored eyes, feeling the blush I was sporting, increase by a few degrees.

"So, Isabella. You're in for your yearly check-up…Correct?"

"Bella, please. And yes." He nodded his head and resumed analyzing the files laying neatly upon his lap. He pulled out a medical sheet of paper, and raised his face to mine.

"Alright, Bella. Have you been experiencing any problems or changes within the last year that concern you?"

"Um. No, not that I have noticed." I bit my lip nervously, shamelessly observing him take neat little notes after each answer I gave.

"Bella, do you smoke, drink, or use any recreational drugs?"

"I don't smoke or use any drugs. The only time I drink is on holidays, and that's about one glass of red wine." He wrote down my answers, and…._dear lord…_He placed his pen between his teeth as he scrambled looking for something in the large folder. _What I wouldn't give to be that pen…_

"So, Bella. When was your last menstruation?" _Oh, My God. _My blush sky-rocketed, leaving my redder than a tomato, heating up my face.

"Um. It was earlier this month. Totally normal." _Okay. Be calm. He's a doctor…It's no big deal. Plus where over the bump, Bella. It can't get any worse than that…_

"Are you sexually active?" _Okay. It can get worse. Breath…He's probably heard it all before. Who cares that your twenty two and have only had sex twice…never having an orgasm…But that wasn't my fault! Damn Jacob, didn't know anything about sex…But then again, what college freshmen do?! _Realizing that I still hadn't answered his question, I mentally shook myself free of those thoughts, and lowered my head. Preparing to embarrass myself even further.

"I… Um, I haven't had sex in about…two years. And only twice. So, I'm not really sexually active." I refused to lift my head, probably saving both of us some embarrassment.

"Really? Hmm…" I raised my head to see where that answer came from, and hopefully calculate his expression. He was apparently writing notes, but was…_was he smirking?! Great! Now he's laughing at me! Damn! I am such a freaking idiot!_

"Alright, lets take your vitals." He got up and gracefully made his way over to the examination table. He pulled his stethoscope from around his neck, and placed the earpieces in his ears. Checking my heart, he must have heard how loudly and rapidly it was beating. It sounded like it was trying to escape my rib cage!

"Breathe, deeply please." I inhaled deeply, and let the air whoosh out of my lungs. I repeated the process even after he was done checking, trying desperately to calm down my body.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to ask you to lean back. Do you know how to give yourself a breast exam?" The naughty Bella in me immediately responded, mentally resonating in my head. _No, doctor. I don't. Why don't you teach me…_The nice Bella kept reminding the rest of my over-lusted brain that this man was a doctor and this was a medical examination. I blankly shrugged, unable to obey one side or the other; they both made really good points.

He smiled widely, and leaned over some. "Well, just to be on the safe side…Why don't we do this one together?" _WHAT?!_ He continued smiling as he reached for my hand and tugged it under the paper gown to rest on my left breast. My mouth hung wide open, as my brain tried to fumble its way to understanding. Naughty Bella was cheering and shouting suggestions in my head. Nice Bella went to say something, only to be slapped silent by Naughty Bella.

_A sex god of a doctor is suggesting that 'we' give you a breast exam! Do something, you idiot! _Naughty Bella, was also apparently aggressive Bella…

"First, Bella, you want to massage around the outer breast, feeling for any lumps or bumps…See?" I tried to nodded my head, as he moved my hand on my breast with his. All I managed was a weak forward tilt.

"Then, you want to move into the center…" He moved our hands, to their destination. I had to bite my lip to hold back the moan.

"You can also check the sides and under the arms. Do you understand now?" He smiled and waited for me to answer.

I was completely torn. _If I say yes, will he stop? If I say no, will he think I am an dim-wit, pervert getting off on him helping give a breast exam?…Which I basically was. _While I debated with myself, he seemingly came up with his own answer.

"How about I go and make sure you checked everything out adequately?" He lifted up the paper gown, making it bunch along my collar bone. Smiling at me, he began to massage my chest, his slightly cooler hands running along my quivering skin. I continued to bite my lip until I was almost positive it was going to bleed.

He ran his thumb over my peaked nipple, and I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips. Looking up, he took in my expression, and seem to see a response. He smiled widely, and lowered his head to my chest. At the first stroke of his tongue, all clear thoughts of 'right and wrong', vanished. I moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, holding him to my chest.

In the back of my mind, naughty Bella gave a victory cheer, then was silenced as Dr. Cullen gave another swipe of his tongue.

Pulling his head up, I crashed his lips to mine, earning a murmured groan from his lips. My hands, no longer in synchronization with my thoughts, attacked his belt buckle. He leaned back and ran his fingers along the edge of my blue panties, sending chills up my spine. My hands stilled and everything in my being focused on his fingers, tracing invisible patterns along my panties, slightly running beneath them.

Gazing upward, and meeting my eyes, he purposefully pushed a finger into me. Eliciting a loud moan, and my resumed attack on his lips and belt. Finally succeeding, I undid the buttons, lightly tracing the outline of his arousal. _Wow…he was way bigger than Jake._

He moved away from me, headed toward the cabinets on the wall, earning a whimper. He smiled back and pulled a condom out of the drawer.

"Patience, Bella." He sauntered back and continued kissing me, until I could no longer remember my name. He gently pushed me back, and hooked his fingers on the sides of my underwear. Slowly, he pulled the soaked undergarments down, letting the cool air hit my arousal.

Keeping eye contact, he finished undoing his pants, the tan trousers parting under the strain they were under. I looked up and shut my eye, taking a few breaths, lightly hearing the foil rip. I looked back down, and…_Okay, he's Extremely bigger than Jake was. Is he going to fit?! _All my insecurities evaporated when he ran his length along my entrance.

"Watch me, Bella." As soon as I made eye contact with him, he roughly shoved himself inside me. I gasped loudly at the feel of him filling me so deeply. He allowed me a moment to get used to his size, then began his retreat, only to shoot forward again. I was panting with the effort of dragging air into my neglected and empty lungs. He continued his slow but rough pace until I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please…" I began begging for something, anything. As long as it brought me release. Seeming to understand my mindless babbling, he sped up his pace and brought his hand to rub where we where joined. That's all I needed. My walls contracted around him, stars and white light exploding behind my eyes. During my high, I heard him moan my name lightly and still within me.

After calming down some, he straightened up and put himself back together. I sat up, watching him zip up his pants. I slowly sat up, my muscles weak from exertion. _Wow. So, this is what I've been missing. No wonder there's so much hype about it…_

"Bella. I think we covered just about everything. Perhaps, we could get together later, and discuss any concerns. On a more personal level…" We both smiled at that…How much more personal could it get?

"Sure, I would love to. My number should be on my file." He nodded his head, his grin stretched across his handsome face.

"I will definitely be in touch, Bella." He packed up his files and papers as I got dressed and sat down on the table.

"Bella. You are a very healthy woman, and don't forget…You'll be needing a PAP-smear soon. Of course, I'll be administering it. That's all for now. See you next week, Bella."

I nodded and slid down off of the table, blushing profusely, but grinning widely.

"Good-bye, Dr. Cullen." I turned with a small smile and waved at the disheveled doctor behind me. Walking to the door, a tune began to flow through my mind, leaving my lips in a light tone…

"Doctor, doctor, give me the news, I've got a bad case of lovin' you, No pill's gonna cure my ill, I've got a bad case of lovin' you…."

**A/N: Yay me! Song: Bad case of Loving you, I usually think about a Dr. Cullen when i hear it. Thus, this story evolved. lol. Okay, I wrote this even though I am extremely upset and pissed off about failing my driving test…In the last two seconds, as I apparently didn't stop at the stop sign long enough….Oh, well, trying again in two weeks. Its really late and I have classes tomorrow but I wanted to get this out tonight so excuse me if there are any grammar or other mistakes. I'm all on my own with Mr. Spell-check. No beta or friend doubling checking this one yet. Alright, I have got to get to sleep and wake up in about 5 hours so, yeah. It would be lovely if you left me a review to the make sleep deprivation less torturous! Hugs and Kisses**!


	2. Chapter 2

*pokes head out from hiding spot* Um, Hey Everyone! Sorry about the postponement.. But I have so great news! I can now legally drive alone! WHOO! I should be getting a car in a month or two. This semester is almost over, then I can really focus on Do You Love Me. Emmett's been really mad about the break. He glares at me from across the room, and such. I have been getting questions about my other stories, because people want me to continue them. If you have read any of them, you'd see that they are one shots. 

The story, Doctor Doctor, would be really hard to continue as it doesn't say which Cullen man it is. I will post a poll on my homepage. If you want me to finish the story, you guys have to pick you man! Lol. Punishment, I really don't see getting done further. I have several other stories brewing but I wont start anymore until I make the Do you love me Fans happy. As always, thank you for reading and sorry for the delay. I should be back and updating in less than two weeks, and I can't wait to get back to writing fun stuff, and not crappy analysis papers on The Salem Witch Trials and King Phillip's war. *vomits* I was half tempted to write how Jasper Whitlock was a great soldier and Carlisle was the King of England. But, then alas, I would fail. 


End file.
